Love
by King Terry Jr
Summary: Bertemu di emperan toko saat langit Konoha menangis. Saat itu Sasuke & Hinata menyadari, kalau mereka saling tertarik. Hingga saling mengcintai. / "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Hinata-hime?" / Modif-canon


_**Love**_

Summary : Bertemu di emperan toko saat langit Konoha menangis. Saat itu Sasuke & Hinata menyadari, kalau mereka saling tertarik. Hingga saling mengcintai. / "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Hinata-hime?" /

Umur chara disini semuanya 25 tahun.

.

Langit Konoha menangis kala itu. Gemuruh petir menjadi melodi menyeramkan saat para penduduk berlari secepat mungkin untuk menggapai pintu rumah. Angin berhembus kencang bak badai. Menusuk-nusuk kulit hingga bagian terdalam.

Hyuuga Hinata berdiam diri di pinggir emperan toko yang sudah tutup. Ia mengosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mencari sensasi hangat. Dia tidak membawa payung, dan situasi tidak memungkinkannya untuk menerobos guyuran air ini. Ia pasti akan demam saat kepalanya terkena setetes saja air hasil penyerapan awan itu.

Besok dia ada misi. Misi penting yang tidak boleh dilewatkan. Jika dia sakit, maka dia akan mengecewakan orang yang ia sukai, sang Nanadaime Hokage, atau yang sering ia panggil dengan sebutan terbata-bata sebagai 'Naruto-kun'

Walau kenyataannya Naruto yang mengecewakan dirinya. Pria itu sudah menikah dengan Sakura. Memupuskan harapannya untuk berkeluarga dengan keturunan Uzumaki itu. Bahkan pasangan Naruto-Sakura sudah mempunyai seorang putra yang mereka namai 'Shinachiku'

Tapi tetap saja, jika Naruto bahagia.. Maka dia juga.

Jaketnya tak mampu menahan tekanan angin yang tinggi. Salahkan dia yang tidak memiliki kemampuan _**shunshin**_ untuk berpindah tempat dengan singkat, cepat dan akurat.

"Hyuuga Hinata," panggil seseorang dengan suara _**baritone**_. Hinata lantas menoleh ke asal bunyi itu dan mendapati keturunan _**uchiha**_ terakhir tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _ **san**_?" tanya Hinata sambil memakai embel-embel _**-san**_ saat dia memanggil adik Uchiha Itachi itu. Lalu mengukir senyum sebisa mungkin.

"Hn," balas Sasuke tidak jelas. Hinata hanya termangu di tempatnya saat Pria itu berjalan ke arahnya dan semakin mendekat. "Kutebak, pasti kau tidak membawa payung, 'kan?" Ia menebak.

Hinata mengganguk. Lalu bersin-bersin beberapa saat kemudian. " _ **HATCHII-!**_ "

"Hm, kau pasti kedinginan." Sasuke menggengam tangan Hinata. Membuat sensasi hangat menjalar dari atas kebawah. Hinata mendidih. "Ikut aku.. kita makan _**ramen**_."

"..." Hinata tak merespon. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana arah langkah Sasuke menyeretnya menuju _**Ichiraku Ramen**_.

.

Sesampainya di _**kedai**_ sederhana yang ramai pelanggan itu. Mereka langsung menerobos masuk. Suasana _**kedai**_ saat itu sesak. Sepertinya warga memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menghangatkan tubuh dengan menyeruput kuah _**mie**_ khas jepang ini.

Hampir tak ada satu kursi pun yang tersisa. Ramai pelanggan membuat Teuchi dan Ayame kalang kabut. Sasuke melirik kesana kemari. Hingga matanya menemui sebuah kursi kosong yang berada di pojokan. Kebetulan sekali.

Sasuke menyeret Hinata menuju kursi itu, dan ia duduk disana. Keningnya berkerut saat mendapati Hinata masih berdiri sambil mengaruk tengkuk kepala dan melirik kesana-kemari. "Duduklah," pinta Sasuke.

"Hm.. Aku duduk dimana?" tanya Hinata polos.

Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafas. Ia menepuk kedua pahanya. "Duduklah di pangkuanku."

 _ **Glek!**_

Hinata menelan _**saliva**_ -nya susah payah. Ia terkejut mendengar _**argumen**_ Sasuke yang barusan. Pipinya merona singkat, sebelum dia menuruti perintah Sasuke. Duduk di pangkuan pria berambut _**raven**_ tersebut.

Yang paling mengejutkan, saat tangan kekar Sasuke melingkari perutnya. Memberikan sensasi yang amat hangat disana. Sebelum Sasuke melepasnya ketika dua porsi _**Tonkatsu Ramen**_ datang.

Hinata merasakan, sensasi pelukan Sasuke lebih hangat daripada saat lidahnya merasakan kuah _**ramen**_ yang baru dihangatkan. _**Kenapa denganku ?**_

Acara makan singkat mereka selesai. Tiba-tiba terdengar nada _**dering**_ dari _**handphone**_ Hinata. Aliran suara _**rap**_ dari Killer Bee pun meraung disana. Akhirnya Killer Bee dapat menjadi _**king of the rap**_. Padahal dulu ia sangat kacau bernanyi. Apalagi saat _**konser**_

Para Ninja _**Kumogakure**_ terpaksa mendengarkan, bertepuk tangan, berteriak fantasis dan tersenyum lembut walau gendang telinga mereka hampir pecah. Mereka tak ingin dijadikan batu nisan oleh Killer Bee saat tak ada satu pun yang datang pada _ **konser**_.

Hinata mengeluarkan _**handphone**_ miliknya. Ia melihat layar yang tertera. Satu panggilan masuk dari ayahnya. Ia pun menekan tombol berwarna _**green**_ dan telepon mereka pun menyambung.

"Moshi-moshi, _**tou-san**_ ," Hinata memulai percakapan. Ia menyalakan _**mini-speaker**_ yang Sasuke dapat dengar percakapan mereka. _**Yeah**_ ! Dibalik sikap dingin dan acuh miliknya itu. Ternyata Pria yang merupakan _**rookie of the year**_ 12 tahun lalu adalah pria yang _**kepo**_!

" _ **Hinata**_!" Terdengar suara bentakan disana. Sasuke mengeluarkan _**handphone**_ miliknya dan berpura-pura membuka _**'social media'**_. Hinata masih duduk di pangkuannya. " _ **Kenapa belum pulang ! Sudah jam berapa ini ! Jam 7 malam, tahu!**_ **"**

Hinata menghela nafas, ya..ya.. Mungkin sang ayah terlalu _**father-overprotective**_ kepadanya, masa di-umurnya yang 25 tahun masih berada di luar jam 7 malam saja tidak boleh ?

"Ya, ayah.. Masih hujan.. Tau sendiri 'kan kalau aku tidak bisa _**shunshin**_ , dan tolong jangan utus seseorang untuk menjemputku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti saat hujan reda. _**Jaa-**_ aku sayang ayah."

" _ **Tapi-"**_

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Hinata langsung memutuskan sambungan dan menaruh kembali _**handphone**_ -nya di saku. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang melakukan aksi pengupingannya dengan pengalih bahwa dia sedang mem- _ **posting**_ foto-foto kecenya di akun _**instagram**_ miliknya yang di _ **-follow**_ oleh lebih dari 20.000 orang. _**Amanzeeng !**_

"Sasuke- _ **kun**_ , aku ingin pulang." kata Hinata sambil menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang _**'uchiha-sasuke'**_ yang masih memosting sejumlah foto. Sasuke mendongkak dan mengamati wajah Hinata dari jarak dekat. Pipinya memanas.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan. Menatap tembok bercat putih di sebelahnya. Jadi salah tingkah. _**Damn**_! Selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah begini. Dan kenapa itu malah terjadi kepada seorang _**kunoichi**_ anggun dari klan _**hyuuga**_.

Entah kenapa Sasuke bisa begini gegara Hyuuga Hinata. Ia pun mematikan _**handphone**_ miliknya dan memasukkan kedalam saku. Meletakkan sejumlah uang di meja. Ia pun meraih tangan Hinata kembali dan menyeretnya keluar _**kedai**_.

"Aku antar pulang," tukasnya. Ia menyuruh Hinata berdiam diri di depan _**kedai,**_ sedangkan Sasuke sendiri kembali masuk. Tak lama keluar lagi dengan sebuah _**umbrella**_ berwarna _ **lavender**_.

"Ayo, kita pakai payung untuk pulang!" ajak Sasuke sambil membuka lebar-lebar atap payung itu. Ia berada di sisi kiri dan Hinata di kanan. Mereka berjalan dengan suara percikan air dalam keheningan. Saling melamun, atau memikirkan satu sama lain.

Sasuke bisa saja memegang tangan Hinata. Melakukan perpindahan tempat dengan _**shunshin**_ , tapi dia sengaja untuk menikmati _**moment**_ yang entah kenapa bisa membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Rasanya Sasuke ingin terbang hingga langit ketujuh.

"Hinata, kau suka _**lavender**_ , 'kan?" tanya Sasuke canggung. Hinata menoleh dan mengganguk singkat. Lalu kembali meluruskan pemandangan. Sasuke susah untuk mencari _**topik**_ pembicaraan. Ia hanya berdiam diri dan berjalan di sepinya aspal jalan _**konoha**_.

Ia dan Hinata memang adalah orang yang pendiam. Jarang berbicara, itu lah sebab suasana ini tidak bisa pecah. Bisa dibayangkan jika Hinata bersama Naruto. Maka pasti bocah _**'berisik'**_ itu akan main cerocos tanpa peduli arah pembicaraan.

"Hm." Sasuke berbelok di pertigaan. Hinata mengikuti arah langkahnya dan bertanya. _**Kenapa lewat sini ? Inikan bukan jalan ke mansion-ku ?**_ Dan dengan entengnya Sasuke menjawab. "Kita lihat saja nanti," pungkasnya.

Sasuke berhenti di sebuah _**mansion**_. Hinata tau betul _**mansion**_ milik _**klan**_ manakah ini. Sasuke memencet bel dan tak lama pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok anak berambut pirang yang tampak tersenyum. Lalu berteriak.

" _ **Kaa-san**_! _ **Tou-san**_! Kemari ! Ada Paman Sasuke dan Bibi Hinata!"

Tak lama keluarlah Ino dan Sai. Sepasang suami-istri yang sudah menikah enam tahun yang lalu. Mereka menyapa bersamaan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Ino dengan jahilnya menggoda. " _ **Ne**_ , apa yang kalian lakukan disini ? Mau memberikan kemesraan kalian sebagai sepasang kekasih baru," godanya. Ditambah dengan senyuman dari sang suami membuat kedua sosok yang berada di bawah payung lavender itu terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Ah, tidak.." sergah Sasuke. "Aku hanya akan membeli sebuket bunga _**lavender**_."

"Oh.." Ino masih memasang tampang menggoda. Ia berjalan menuju meja tepat dimana banyak _**buket-buket**_ bunga dengan jenis berbeda disana. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah bunga berwarna putih keunguan dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih itu. Dia mengamitnya dalam lengan seraya merogoh kocek dan mengeluarkan dompet hitamnya. Membukanya dan hendak meraih beberapa lembar uang. "Berapa harganya?"

"Hm. Sebenarnya sih 50 _**ryo**_ ," tukas Ino. Ia menyentuh jari dengan dagu, lalu manik biru-nya menemui Sasuke yang menyerahkan 5 lembar uang 10 _**ryo**_ -an. "Ah, tapi tidak usah.. Sebagai teman, aku memberikan kalian gratis karena baru menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yah, nanti kalau sudah mau _**merried**_ jangan lupa undang aku dan sai _ **-kun**_ yaa.."

Ino mengamit lengan Sai mesra. Dia menyenderkan kepala ke lengan kekar itu, tak lupa senyuman bahagia yang dia pancarkan dari lekukan bibir. Sasuke berdecak sambil kembali memasukkan _**dompet-**_ nya dalam saku. Mengucapkan terima kasih dan bergegas pergi.

.

Sasuke menyerahkan sebuket bunga _**lavender**_ itu di tengah jalan. "Ini."

"Eeh." Hinata terkejut saat Sasuke menyodorkan ia bunga favorit itu. "Untukku?"

Sasuke mengganguk. Ia pun berjongkok. Meyakinkan diri, ia melempar payung itu sembarang arah. Ia memegang kedua tangan putih Hinata yang dingin karena cuaca. Ditatapnya wajah _**anggun**_ itu. Ia menikmati ini, dan kelihatannya Hinata juga.

Buktinya gadis itu tidak menolak.

Enam kata diucapkan Sasuke, yang hanya mampu Hinata jawab dengan pelukan hangat..

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Hinata- _ **hime**_?"

 **The End**

Hahahaha. Pasti _**romance**_ -nya gaje dan gak kerasa. Beginilah saya sebagai author _**romance**_ yang gagal dalam cinta di RL sendiri. Dan saya melampiaskan **happy end** _saya di fic ini._

 _ **Terima kasih**_

 _ **Omake**_

Keesokan harinya, Hinata terbaring di kasur _**queen size**_ miliknya dengan sebuah kompres yang menempel di dahinya. Ia demam.

Disitu ada Hanabi dan Hiashi yang berdiri di samping ranjang.

"Ini pasti gegara kau terkena air hujan semalam 'kan Hinata?" selidik Hiashi. Pasalnya tadi malam Hinata pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Y-ya," balas Hinata terbata-bata. Ia pun melirik Hanabi. "T-tolong l-lapor pa-pada Naruto- _ **sama**_ , bilang pad-padanya.. K-kalau aku t-tidak bisa meng-ikuti misi.. Ak-aku demam.."

"Ya," Hanabi bergegas pergi.

Hinata pun terbayang mengapa dirinya bisa terbaring di ranjang ini. Saat semalam Sasuke menembak dirinya di tengah guyuran hujan. Salahkan sendiri Pria itu yang pakai aksi _**romansa**_ kayak di _**film-film**_ segala. _**Damn !**_

 _ **King Terry Jr.**_


End file.
